Comfort & Reassurance
by stardust027
Summary: When Nikki returns to work and has a bit of a hard time, Dr Harry 'Gorgeous' Cunningham comforts her. It's my first fic so please review and be nice, im only 14! :


Harry Cunningham walked into the Lyell Centre. It was a beautiful day, one which he truly appreciated after the shooting earlier that month, and he had started to feel some normality seep it's way into his life again. His dark black hair swept across his forehead and he swept it back, yawning slightly.

He was trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach; Nikki was finally coming back to work today. She had needed a little extra time off than him, and though she would never admit it, Leo had insisted. He had spoken to her frequently, but didn't really know how she was coping. Well, he hoped.

"Aaah morning Leo" Harry smiled, his trademark cheeky smile through the door to Leo's office. Leo looked up, and shook his head, smiling. His team was back together, and it felt good. They were like his family, though they would never know that.

"Nikki in yet?" he asked, with a concerned frown.

"No" Leo started, "Not yet, she should be here by now actually" he looked at his watch. Harry nodded, and went to his desk. Leo followed, he too was worried about Nikki and how she had been coping. He wanted to keep an eye on her.

The door opened, it was Nikki. She looked the same as ever, but this time she looked slightly tired, she looked lost and out of place. Leo strode over to her, and wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Nikki" he held her at arms length, taking a look at her, "how are you?"

"Fine Leo" she said smiling, "honestly I'm fine" She was cut short by another hug, this time from Harry and she buried her head in his warm chest. He kissed her on the head.

"You can't fool us Dr Alexander!" he grinned. She giggled back. God I love that giggle, Harry thought, it's going to be the death of me.

Some time later, and Nikki was sat at Harry's desk, well, _her_ desk. Unofficially. She was beginning to get a headache and was dreading the PM that afternoon. Although she was coping ok, she didn't think she could handle being back in the room where she was held hostage and saw Neil die. An innocent boy. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered. At that point, Harry walked in,

"Nikki! I have a _lovely _gift for you, one decomposed body which is all yours!" He grinned, before turning around to see her reaction. She was deep in thought, and looked upset.

"Sorry" she zoned out, "what was that?" Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at her with concern. He sat down and held her hand, playing with her fingers.

"What is it?" he asked gently, his brown eyes looking into hers. Nikki looked down, and tried to pull herself together.

"It's nothing"

"I've now made a new rule" Harry said in that oh-so-witty-Harry Cunningham way, "you, yes you" he said prodding her in the shoulder, "are NOT, do you hear me, NOT allowed to say 'nothing', and now you are going to tell me what has been bothering you all morning."

The ghost of a smile appeared on her face; Harry always knew how to make everything better.

"I can't do it Harry" she whispered.

"Do what?" he probed, arm around her shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"The PM, I can't do it, I can't go back in there" tears rolled down her cheeks, "Neil, god there was so much blood, and-" she sobbed. And for the second time, she buried her head in his jumper, sobbing. He muttered soothing words, kissed her head, told her it was all going to be ok.

"Sorry" she sniffed, looking up and her heart squeezing painfully.

"It's okay Nikki" he said, hand on her cheek.

"I want to do it, I need to" Harry started to interrupt her, but she carried on, "I have to Harry, because one day I will" Knowing there was no changing her mind, he gave in.

"Would you like me to 'assist' you?" he said, his eyebrows rose in mock flirtation.

"I love- would like that" she stammered, blushing secretly at her 'almost' Freudian slip. He squeezed her shoulders again.

"It's okay Nikki, we'll do it together"

Leo looked on from his office, mingled amongst the feelings of concern for Nikki Alexander, was frustration. They're completely hopeless, he thought, what was it going to _take_ for the two of them to get together? Suddenly, locking them both in the Janitor's closet didn't seem like such a bad idea.


End file.
